Final Fantasy VII Genesis of a Monster
by Squall326x
Summary: Mysterious SOLDIER clad hunters ruthlessly hunt Genesis Rhapsodos. He leaves SOLDIER, wanting to escape the pain he causes. But now, he must cause more pain than ever. He also has their leader hot on his heels, Zack Fair, or is it?...
1. Information

Genesis of a Monster

Okay, finally i've added the second chapter AND edited the prologue and chapter 1. Now, Final Hikari stated about some relation to Loveless. it wasnt planned to refer to it in such an early stage but it has a very important role in the storyline. This story isnt in any timeline of the FF7 plot. call it an alternate world from FF7's events. really its using the characters, world, and some of the ideas of FF7 in a differant story. As i develop it more, it may turn back onto the normal story but right now, no relation at all ^_^  
-will add more later-

Enjoy reading


	2. Prologue

FINAL FANTASY VII

GENESIS OF A MONSTER

PROLOGUE Genesis of a Monster 

He stared out from his hiding place, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. His copper hair draped down his head. The hunter passed his place of concealment. The hunter had spiky, black hair and a SOLDIER 1st class uniform on. He stopped in his place, listening, then went on. The hider stayed put for a while, and then slowly eased his way out of his hiding place. A book entitled, "LOVELESS" encumbered his right hand. His left, a stout, red sabre, giving out a wicked sheen of red. Rage filled his eyes. He ran from his place of concealment, his red jacket flapping in the wind. As he ran, the mako reacted to his summons. He would run, and silence those who pursued him. He could here shouts of recognition as they saw him. He replied with a lash of his magic. His legs felt the burn of the run but he carried on. If they caught him, he was lost. The ground ended. An endless pit was below, swallowing any who fell into its deadly maw. A dark wing sprouted from his body and lifted him into the night. Genesis had escaped once more. But how long could he carry on...The soldiers watched the fugitive fly into the night, horror besetting in their eyes. "What is...IT!!" one said. "It's...it's...a...Monster!" another said. The words echoed in the night. Then Genesis was behind the frightened soldiers. He would make sure they didn't escape. He stabbed one in the stomach and with inhuman strength, threw the horrified victim to the abyss behind. The other soldiers started shooting wildly, yet Genesis darted around each bullet and raised his hand. "SHINRA LAPDOGS!" Fire burst forth from his fingertips, and the soldiers screamed in agony, there chilling chorus echoing into the night. He laughed at their weakness and failure to act. The response was utter silence.

Zack Fair watched the one-winged renegade fly into the night. He found the small band of men just after their strange killer had vanished into the night. Their bodies were burnt beyond recognition. Zack felt the eyes pierce his defences, chilling him to the bone. Horror still beset them. Zack stood over them a moment longer, and then walked back the way he came, trying to forget the death of the soldiers. But as he walked away, the horror etched it's mark in his mind, a scene Zack would never forget...


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I Genesis of a Monster 

Zack Fair shouldered his way past the rush hour of Midgar, as people went about their work. His face screwed up in disgust. _How can they just get on with their lives, pushing and shoving, not caring about others? _Finally, he reached the ShinRa building. It towered over Midgar, casting a dark shadow over the city. Well, that's what many thought. But the SOLDIER, Zack Fair did not. He felt he helped the citizens of Midgar, though most despised SOLDIER and ShinRa. As he entered, he passed Sephiroth. A tall man, Sephiroth was the greatest of SOLDIER. His long silver hair and his Katana, Masamune, added to his intimidating visage. Zack saw Sephiroth wasn't having a good day, so he was silent. The ShinRa hall had a white decor, brightening the building. Many said it was a cover up, to hide the fangs underneath. Zack's footsteps echoed as he made his way to the elevator. Zack ascended in the elevator while pondering who the mysterious SOLDIER was. As he thought deeply, he was on level 49 and he sat in the lounge area and waited for his next assignment...and waited...and waited... Zack gave up. _What the..._ his thoughts didn't finish. An explosion from the wall in front of him threw a bewildered Zack back into an already open elevator. His vision was blurry. He caught bits of conversation, but it was slurred and guttural. His vision started to darken. _Where are they taking me? _Then everything went black as Zack was enveloped in the lure of deep slumber.

Genesis watched the carnage unfold in the ShinRa building, a wide smile crossing his lips. _That would throw them of my tail._ He thought excitedly._ Lure my hunters there then escape the havoc that followed_. Many would be killed, but if he was going to stay alive, he needed to wear his SOLDIER persona a while longer. Then he was gone.

Zack woke to the sound of grating metal as machinery worked away, steadily. Hand over ears; he shuffled to the opposite side of the room to a metal door. He tested the locks, but with the temperature rising, it affected his body dramatically. Sweating, but not giving up hope he desperately pulled at the door. It gave way. He was through in an instant. His uniform was charred and covered with soot. His face matched it. Laying on the ground for a quick rest, he mulled over his dilemma. He was most likely a prisoner, so there would be guards after him quickly. He stood up and squatted up and down to ease his tense muscles. Then, at high speed, he ran. Through doors, up stairs and dodging anything that got it in his way. With no weapons, he had to evade any combat. His legs burned and sweat beaded of his forehead. I am hopelessly lost. Then, as if to answer to his silent plea, he escaped. What am I doing in the slums? With no time to dwell on the matter he ran. The slums whisked by him in a flash. It was dark and reeked of unpleasant odours, as the plate loomed over the run-down sector. Zack was just about to bound up the stairs when a not so unfamiliar flap of wings froze Zack in his place. He turned to face this onslaught. But to no avail. He was already lifted into the air, knocked unconscious, and Zack Fair had now come from being a prisoner, to being another prisoner.

It was night by the time Genesis had carried his hunter to the top of the northern crater. Due to ShinRa's constant siphoning of mako energy, the crater no longer glistened with a white glow of snow. Instead, it was black as the night sky, as desolate as it's depths. Zack stayed still, taking several beatings as punishment for fidgeting, awaking well into the flight. Genesis had no remorse. This...ShinRa puppy, had hunted him relentlessly. Now it had found him. But it wouldn't escape. Though there was no sign of a cold temperature, Zack still felt winters bite. As they neared the rise, Zack thought of a means of escape..._damn him. _A silent voice shouted in his mind. He was trapped. Finally settling down, Zack was instantly asleep. Genesis let him. Tomorrow would bring a new start...and an ending to the hunter with the spiky hair and the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform.  
When the morning came, the sun lit the dark crater in an exotic glow. Zack was awake once more, aching from the beatings from the one-winged SOLDIER. He didn't know the name of the SOLDIER, only he was a fugitive. _But why did he kidnap me, _Zack thought in confusion._ I don't even know him._ Zack looked over. The SOLDIER was reading a book, his eyes filled with concentration. The book was entitled "Loveless" but below the title, was a language Zack did not recognize. Zack mulled over the subject awhile, trying to decipher the text. But soon, he gave up. Before he could think up a plan of escape, the renegade came over to Zack. All was silent as the two young men stared. Then, in a sudden move, the fugitive kicked Zack in the stomach, causing Zack to cough up blood, and slide across the floor. Zack was filled with rage. But he kept silent. Without any weapons, Zack could not hope for a brief respite from the pain the SOLDIER had him endure. So, Zack just lay on the floor, blood sliding down his lips, staining old wounds from last night's torture. "What...do you want...?" Zack coughed out the words. "What....have I done...to deserve this...?" The SOLDIER gave Zack another blow do the head. "You know what you've done" Zack's captor replied softly." You have hunted me like a wolf hunts its prey. You and your SOLDIER comrades." He spat in Zack's face. "What's your name, impersonator!?"  
_Impersonator..._Zack's head snapped up to face the renegade. "You....you're Genesis, the one who left SOLDIER and ShinRa....others hunt you....in SOLDIER uniforms"  
"Ah, so you _do _know of what I speak. But you sound as if you are not in league with the hunters." Genesis slowly walked back and forth, pondering. A silence settled on the crater. The distant sound of seabirds filled Zack's mind with nostalgia, remembering his years back in Costa del Sol. The sun beating down on him as he squatted on the shore. A long time ago. _Before all this crap. _Zack muttered in his mind. Realising Genesis was still pacing, Zack slowly rose from the floor. "STOP!" Genesis snapped, pointing his sword at Zack's neck. _He's fast...too fast for me anyway._ Zack froze in place; realising Genesis could kill him as easily as lifting a finger. Genesis glared at Zack, and then calmly said "So, if you aren't hunting me, then you can help me. These...impersonators, who hunt me, do you know who they are?"  
"No, only that they are in SOLDIER uniforms yet one we saw wasn't on record"  
"I see..." Genesis ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated he was none the wiser with a SOLDIER operative who was completely useless. _He believes they aren't ShinRa operatives, yet..._ "Since you know of my predicament perhaps you can help me" Zack groaned at the prospect, knowing it was something sneaky and completely against SOLDIER conduct. He nodded in agreement and Genesis explained what Zack needed to do. "Now, gather your thoughts and when you ready we'll leave"  
"I'm ready now"  
"Good, time to give ShinRa another visit" Genesis smirked which sent a chill down Zack's spine.


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II Genesis of a Monster 

The young man pulled his hat tighter on his head, shadowing his face under its rim. His auburn hair fell down to his shoulders, and swayed backwards as he walked. He smirked as he passed into the ShinRa building, the security unaware of what he was about to do. Nostalgia hit him as he slowly walked on the marble floor of the ShinRa building. He went up to the reception desk, leaning in arm on it, smiling at the girl behind. She blushed in response and stuttered; "Welcome t-to the ShinRa Cor-corporation, w-what is it you are after today?" The man tilted his hat and smiled, replying "I was wondering if I could do some research on SOLDIER, wondering if you could help me" The receptionist blushed but sternly said "Sorry sir, but SOLDIER information is classified."  
"That...is a real shame. I was hoping to finish my book" he sighed, hoping the receptionist would fall for his charms. She did.  
"I-I'm sure we could somehow make an ex-exception" She smiled and handed him a pass card.  
"Thank you very much" he winked at her, and slid the card into his tux pocket. The girl turned away and flapped her hands. He left her and strode up the stairs towards the elevator. As he was about to step onto the elevator, he realised his companion was missing. _Useless fool, where is he now._ He looked over the ShinRa lobby, to find his companion at the vending machine, his face contorted in concentration. The young man slapped his hand across his face, sighing in festering anger. _Why must I have an idiot with me who pursues such futile endeavours? _He stormed back down the stairs across to his companion, who wore a SOLDIER uniform and had spiky black hair. The young man slowed his walking and slid next to the SOLDIER. He muttered so only the SOLDIER would hear "What are you doing" The SOLDIER froze and slowly started muttering "Well, I...You know...I was-"  
"Don't even bother" the young man swiped the coin of his comrade and inserted it into the vendor. "Now what do you want"  
"Uhm...a cola" The young man bashed the buttons and the Cola slowly started its advance. "You've got to be kidding me" The young man frowned and tensed his shoulders, knowing this was wasting valuable time. As the cola neared the edge, the chocolate bars started advancing. Then other products started. "What's going on?" Soon everything fell into the vendors opening, blocking anyone from taking anything out. A security guard realised this and started to make his way over. "Shit, okay, now let's just get to the elevator, now" the young man dragged the SOLDIER by the collar to the stairs, and the security guard quickened pace. _He's gaining on us, we need to get him off our tail. _They were at the stair's bottom now; the guard was passing the vender. The SOLDIER frantically whispered "He's gonna get us!" As if to save them from their predicament, the vendor burst open, piles of food flying out onto the security guard. He shouted and fell the floor, lost in the mound of edible products. People all over the lobby rushed towards the man, creating confusion and panic. The young man turned to the SOLDIER "Now's are chance, get to the elevator" The strange duo quickly darted for the elevator, diving inside before anyone could see. The SOLDIER gasped on the floor. "So, what's next Genesis" He looked up at the young man. Genesis smiled "Well, this is where the fun begins."

The elevator rung and Zack slowly rose from the floor, drawing his sword, ready for trouble. Genesis held his hand on its tip and lowered it. "You just play along, I'll deal with any trouble." Zack frowned and sighed, but nodded and holstered his sword on his back. The door slid open and Genesis stepped through holding the tip of his hat. He withdrew a clipboard and pen from under his tux jacket, and started jotting down notes while looking around. Zack was confused by Genesis's behaviour yet followed him around Level 49's lobby. SOLDIER operatives passed by, yet paid no notice to Genesis. They waved at Zack, shouting "Glad your back" and "When did you get found" Zack slowly realised no fighting would be needed. They were completely inconspicuous. Genesis walked to the Science Lab door and stopped, then turned to Zack. "The science lab contains the most information on SOLDIER Operatives as SOLDIER are enhanced humans, so they may contain information on these mysterious hunters. I need the scientists to be...removed from the room, by any means necessary" Zack started to object but Genesis cut him short "You don't have to kill them, just get them out of there." The SOLDIER grumbled and turned away from Genesis and proceeded inside to the science lab. There were two scientist, going through various records and taking notes. One rose from there chair and realised Zack, and proceeded towards him. "Can I help you?"  
Zack quickly thought of an excuse, then an idea slowly came to mind. "My friend, his hand has started....mutating...and...uh...he is in...Loveless Avenue" Zack thought his lie would be seen but to his surprise, the scientist was already taken their colleague and rushing out the door. He waited a few moments, and Genesis came through, smirking in triumph "Well done, how did you get them out like that"  
"Never mind"  
Genesis laughed, and walked across to the computers. "You guard the door, I'll find the information"  
"Do you know what you're looking for?"  
"Yes, but bear with me."  
Zack slumped against the door, and waited for Genesis to find his information.  
Before he realised it, Zack drifted to sleep.

* * *

Genesis search frantically for any clue to his hunters, any clue to the strange glyphs inside the Loveless book he carried. Piles of information passed his eyes, though none of it helped his predicament. He looked back to Zack, wondering if he had some connection.

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

The two verses of Loveless flashed in Genesis's mind. _What?_ He swerved round to find them on screen, with the information he was seeking. 'Project Loveless' and a list of names Genesis did not recognise. He scanned through information, slowly building a picture of what they were setting out to achieve. "By the goddess..." Genesis snatched a memory pen from his pocket and set about downloading the files. It would be a long night, but Genesis knew the planet's life was at stake. As he waited, he swore he would kill the one man who had set this all into motion.  
"Hollander...you'll pay for what you have caused" _**  
**_


End file.
